Catch Your Wave
by We are DesCom
Summary: An unusual accident leaves Ash reprising the life of Ashley. He would have to bear being a she, until she can find her true love. Which just happens to be one of the two boys battling over her. Ashley's back, but she's in for a whole lot of trouble...3shi


_**"Catch Your Wave"**_

_**A 3shishipping Fanfiction**_

_**Jezareth: **And here I was, thinking that DCG wasn't really gonna pull through with this..._

_**Amethyst: **I told you not to remind her about it! It' s horrible enough that she killed Ash in one fic. But it's another thing to make him go through this..._

_**Yuki:** Well, there's no turning back now..._

_**DesComGurl: **Why are you three muttering to each other? Aren't you glad that I finally came up with this idea? After all, it was Jeza who came up with the drawing that inspired me! And she...excuse me, he looks cute in those clothes, if you ask me._

_**Kawahi & Schatzi: **(Whispering) But that's pretty degrading for a guy..._

_**DesComGurl: **Oh, stop sulking you two! This is just a little romance-comedy. And it was you two who told me yaoi was starting to get on your nerves! So just stand back and watch the mistress at work!_

_**Disclaimer: **No! We do not own Pokemon or anything related to it! For pete's sake! How many times do we have to say this? We're starting to sound like broken records._

_**Summary: **Ashley's back! And she's in for a whole lot of trouble..._

_**DesComGurl: **Now let's get it on!_

_**Destiny Commence presents...**_

_**A 3shishipping fanfiction...**_

_**"Catch Your Wave"**_

_**Chapter 1: Mysteries Unfold**_

"Ash! How long are you planning to stay up there? Gary and the others are waiting for you outside! Sweetums, if you don't hurry, they might end up leaving you." A soft female voice sounded around the small house. It was followed by a loud "thump" coming from the upstairs room. And then a second voice released a series of irritated shouts and whimpers.

"I"m coming, Mom! Just tell them to wait for me for a little while more!"

And then footsteps stormed down the wooden stairs, followed by another "thump" as their owner tripped over his own shoelaces.

He was sixteen year old Ashton Ketchum, a boy from the quiet town of Pallet, who had decided to spend the wonderful summer in his hometown. His Pokemon were with him as well, and so were his long time friends Misty, Brock, May, and Max. Aside form them, Richie and Gary Oak, his two best friends, were staying in the town as well. As for that day, they had all planned a good day-off from all their Pokemon adventures to have a good swim in the sea, which was only at the border of the small town. It had been years since Ash had visited the old beach. Back then, he was only five years old, and he had almost drowned because he had been so naughty and restless.

He jumped up to his feet and dusted off his clothes. "Gaaahhh! That darn alarm clock didn't go off again! I knew I should've gotten a new one a long time ago..." Then he rushed to his mom and gave her a peck on the cheek before rushing out the door, with Pikachu right behind him.

"Be careful, Ash! You know what happened to you last time!" his mother managed to shout as he ran out the gate.

"I remember!" he yelled back.

Outside his house were his friends riding on Gary's shiny red car. Of course, the young researcher was at the wheel, with Richie on the passenger seat. The rest of their friends were sitting on the seats behind them. Gary's roof was pulled down, perfect for that warm summer day. And everyone seemed dress for the summer as well. The boys were in loose polo shirts and shorts while the girls were in spaghetti-strap dresses.

"Yo, Ash! Took you long enough!" Brock called out, waving to his friend.

"Sorry! My alarm clock broke." Ash went over to the passenger seat to sit beside Richie, but all of a sudden, Gary pushed the brown-haired boy.

"That's Richie's seat, Ash. You sit here," he said, patting the vacant space that was now between him and Richie.

Ash was a little perplexed, but he nodded and took his seat. He let Pikachu sit on his lap. Sparky was with Richie too, and the electric mice immediately started playing. Ash smiled as he watched the two Pokemon, but he did not notice the two boys sitting beside him give each other death glares.

"Hold on everybody, we're taking off," Gary announce before he tore his eyes away from Richie and drove away.

OoOoO

"Ah! It's been years since I was here!" Ash got off the car immediately after Gary turned it off. He was followed by Pikachu, and soon, the rest of his friends. Ash ran down to the beach and stopped right before the sea, letting the water wet his feet. Pikachu and Sparky already started running around like kids, and they were soon followed by Gary's Eevee, which he let out of its Pokeball.

"Has Ash always been this excited whenever you went to the beach?" Misty asked as they took their luggage out of Gary's car. Gary smirked and replied, "Yeah. Last time we went here, he was so excited he ended up drowning himself. Good thing his dad managed to save him." In a teasing manner, his eyes travelled over to Richie and he gave the boy a smirk.

Richie frowned and his brows knit together, as if in anger. He balled his hands into fists and gritted his teeth. But his face soon broke into a mocking smile. "Oh, I see. You never had the strength to save him yourself, huh?"

Gary heard his comment, even though he muttered it lowly. Misty also heard it, but their other friends did not seem to. While Brock and the others walked toward Ash, Misty stayed behind and glanced at the two boys. Then she spun around and went after her other friends. Gary and Richie stayed behind, still glaring at one another like long-time rivals.

_What's going on with those two?_

"Hey, you guys! Don't just stand there! C'mon and have some fun!" Ash yelled out to the two boys, waving his hands in the air. Richie and Gary glanced at each other before they started walking toward him.

"I'll deal with you later."

"Just try, Oak."

A few minutes later, the whole gang had set up their umbrellas and towels. Misty and May were already in their bathing suits, lying on their stomachs and having Max spread suntan lotion on their backs. Brock was preparing their picnic food, laying the picnic mat down and unpacking the food he had prepared for both the Pokemon and their trainers. Pikachu, Sparky and Eevee were already at his side, waiting for his delicious food. As for the three boys, they were already in the water, playing with Ash's beach ball.

"I got it!" Ash jumped up and caught the ball, before landing on his feet. Gary and Richie both smiled at him. Ash felt the heat rise to his cheeks. He hid his face behind the ball and rolled his eyes. "Hey...I was just thinking...What do you say if we have a little race? After all, it's not everyday that we get to go to a beach!"

The two brown-haired boys glared at each other momentarily before they chorused, "I'm in."

Ash's face broke into a smile. "Great! I'm in too! This is going to be sweet!"

"Hey! They're gonna have a race!" Max pointed out to the others. Misty and May looked up to watch, and so did Brock and the Pokemon.

The three boys lined up on the shore, with Ash in the middle. Gary and Richie were still giving each other icy glares, and it started to intrigue Misty somewhat. She watched intently as Ash told them that the race would be from the shore, to the buoy that was floating not too far away, and back to the shore again. The two boys immediately agreed and Ash told them to get ready. Ash counted down slowly, and gave the signal.

The three Pokemon erupted in loud cheers. Each one was cheering for its master. Gary and Richie were leading, and Ash was trailing not too far behind. Misty saw that the two leading boys were trying to outdo one another. They were not really in the competition with Ash. They were only fighting each other.

They reached the buoy several minutes before Ash and turned around to swim back to shore. They passed Ash, who stopped swimming when he saw them. He just watched them as they reached the shore and stood up, almost at the same time. They were glaring at each other, and panting, out of breath. Ash stood up, and he was pretty out of breath as well. "Well," he asked the others, "who won?"

His friends looked at each other and shrugged. Brock spoke up. "I dunno. I think they made it at the same time. How about you girls?"

"Same here," they chorused in reply.

"Well, I guess I lose," Ash said, scratching the back of his head. "I knew I should've been spending more time in the gym..."

"No!" the other two boys chorused, turning toward the third boy. "You did great. Really."

"Oh, you two are just making that up. Well, whatever. We should get some food. Brock's a really great cook, I can assure you." Ash tapped both boys on the shoulder and walked past them, making his way to Brock. Pikachu ran to him and handed him a towel. He took it gratefully and patted the yellow mouse on the head. "Thanks, Pikachu. Sorry I let you down. Richie and Gary were just too fast. Now, I really should get working in the gym, huh?"

"Pika pika pi!" it replied. Ash wiped himself with the towel and sat down on the picnic mat.

"What've you got, Brock? I'm hungry."

"The usual. Up for some energy-boosting donuts?"

"Yum! Let me have some!"

Brock handed a donut to his friend and let Max distribute the rest. Ash hungrily bit into his food. Pikachu sat down on his lap and he cheerfully shared the donut with the Pokemon. "You like it, Pikachu?"

"Chuu!"

"I thought so. Hey, Gary, Richie! Come have some! They're great!"

The two boys nodded and took their donuts from Max. They started eating and immediately agreed to Ash's comment. A few minutes and a whole batch of Brock's cooking later, everyone was full. The sun was already setting, so Misty and May stopped sunbathing and just sat down on their towels. Brock was starting to pack his stuff up. Max and the Pokemon were playing with Ash's beach ball. Ash was lying on his stomach, pretty tired. Gary was to his right, Richie to his left.

"This is great. It's soooo great," Ash muttered, his eyelids closed. "I never knew going to the beach with your friends could be this good. We should do this again. That is, if you have the time." He looked at the two boys.

"I'm not working on anything right now, so...Yeah, I think I'm open for another vacation trip," Gary replied.

"Same here. Sparky seems to love Pallet. So I think we'll be staying here for quite a while," Richie followed.

"Great!" Ash smiled at them and stood up. "Hey, I'm just gonna look around for some shells. I'll bring you some if I find a lot, okay?"

"Okay."

Ash waved at them and ran off. Brock picked up his things and put them back in Gary's car. May decided to have a swim so she left Misty under the beach umbrella and immersed herself in the sea water. For a moment, Misty was silent. But then she looked at the two boys not too far from her and sat up, hugging her knees.

"Ash seems to like this place. How about you two?"  
They looked at her, and nodded.

"You know what? I've been watching you for some time now. And I noticed that you frequently got into fights. With each other, that is. I was just wondering if it's something personal."

"What?"

"You're kidding."

Misty shook her head. "I'm not kidding Richie. I know you're fighting over somebody. And I believe I know who that _somebody_ is." They looked at her, and she smiled. "It's him, isn't it?"

They opened their mouths to protest, but no sound came out. Misty smiled triumphantly and tossed her hair behind her back. "I guess I am correct. So...what's up? This definitely isn't a rivalry over Pokemon. No, it's over something very different, isn't it?"

Gary and Richie glanced at each other.

"So tell me...How long is it? This rivalry?"

"Two years?" Richie answered doubtfully.

"Three," Gary corrected him.

Misty whistled and smiled. "So it's been going on for three years and neither of you have said a thing to Ash."

Gary shook his head. "He'd never understand. He wouldn't...After all, you know how wierd it would be for him. I mean...he still thinks like a kid. And he only sees us as his friends."

"But why didn't you even give him a hint? If Ash does find out about this, he would only be more confused."

"I...we couldn't." It was Richie this time. "Ash would only back away from us if he found out."

"But why are you still fighting each other? Duking it out like this?"

"He's still important to me. I won't let him be taken by a guy like him." Gary cocked his head toward Richie, who returned it with a glare.

"So you're still in this battle even though you know the possibility that Ash may not return what you feel? Dang! If I was Ash, I would be the luckiest girl in the world. It's every girl's dream to have boys fighting over her."

"Yeah, but you're a girl. He's a boy. There's a whole world of difference. And besides, Ash wouldn't..."

"You know what? Love is very mysterious. You can't predict what would happen, no matter what you do. I guess...even a love triangle like yours has hope. I guess it's just up to Ash. But you can change his mind if you show him enough how you really feel about him."

"That's not enough, Misty. Ash believes boys belonged with girls, not with other boys. And aren't you bothered that we're--"

"Homosexual? Not really, Gary. In fact, it doesn't bother me at all. I don't know why, but it's probably becuse I've seen how hard you try to outdo each other just to get his attention. I'm just sorry that Ash has never reciprocated what you felt. Or maybe I should give him a heads-up about you two..."

"No!" the two chorused, jumping to their feet. "You can't do that!"

"Relax. I'm not really gonna do that. I'm just telling you that if you can't tell him, I will. But I'll try to just stay back and let you guys decide what you're going to do. But if I we're you, I'd confess to Ash." Misty stood up and brushed off the sand from her legs. "Ash may be naive on the outside, but he really has an understanding heart inside. He'll know what to do. See ya!" And with that, Misty ran off to join May in swimming, leaving the two boys to ponder on what she had said.

Richie and Gary sat on the opposite edges of Brock's picnic mat, facing away from each other. They wanted to look at their rival, but never did. They just sat their in silence.

OoOoO

Meanwhile, Ash had gotten pretty far from their camp without him knowing it. He had been so preoccupied in gathering seashells that he had not paid attention to how far he was from the others. He had gathered a few shells already, each one a different color. But he was still uncontented by their number. Unfortunately, the place he was in was not that abundant in beautiful shells.

"Oh man...I couldn't even find one good one," he whispered to himself. He looked at the shells he had been carrying on his white shirt. He sighed. "Well, I guess this would have to do."

He had already turned around when he spotted something twinkling beneath a rock. It was inside a cave which was not too far away. Ash immediately knew it was a seashell and rushed to get it. He kicked off the rock with his right foot and revealed the shell. It was gold, and was in a shape of a wing. Ash settled his shells down on the ground and picked the shell up. He was fascinated by it. He had never seen a shell like it. And he wondered why it was hidden all the way here.

"Wait 'til the guys see this! I'm sure they'll definitely like it!" He stood up and turned around to go back to his friends, but he stopped when he noticed that the shell he had just found started to glow in an unusual light. Ash looked at it closely, and noticed that there was a small inscription on the shell. He squinted to get a better look and saw that it read "_Mars_" and next to it was the planet's symbol. A symbol Ash recognized as the one that stood for the male population. The inscription glowed in silver and all of a sudden, Ash found himself bathed in bright light. It was too much for him.

So he screamed.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!"

OoOoO

Gary and Richie jumped to their feet after they heard the scream. They recognized it as Ash's voice. The others also heard it.

"That's Ash," May pointed out.

The two boys did not wait for another moment more. They immediately broke into a run and sped towards the spot where the scream had come from. The others got out of the water and followed them.

The two boys were very quick, and they were soon at the mouth of the cave. They found Ash's figure lying on the rocky floor, unconscious. They immediately rushed to him, planning to check what had happened to him.

But they were definitely not prepared for what they found.

"Huh...huh...huh...T-those t-two are f-fast," May panted as she and the others finally reached the cave. They found Gary and Richie standing over a third figure sprawled on the cave floor. They immediately identified Ash's shirt and trunks. They wondered when they saw that the two boys were frozen in shock. They just stood there, pale white.

"What's going on? What's wrong with Ash?" Misty stepped forward. "Ash?" She walked over to the unconscious figure and turned him onto his back.

Or rather, turned _her _onto _her _back.

Misty let out a loud gasp. This managed to wake up the figure, who moaned and opened her eyes.

"Uhn...M-Misty? W-what's wrong?" The voice was high-pitched, and soft. The owner of the voice wondered for a moment, and placed a hand on her throat. "M-my voice..."

The thin frame tried to push herself to her feet. Long black hair sprawled across her back, and her shirt slid off to reveal one white shoulder. She placed one hand against the side of her head, trying to stop the dizziness in her head. "W-what's going on? W-why is my voice like this? W-what are y-you looking at? H-hey...a-answer me."

Not a noise was made between the teenagers. Until May stepped forward. "Ash...you're...a...a _girl_?"

Ash's eyes grew wide._ She _looked at everyone around _her_. Then _her _eyes traveled over to _her _new body. "W-what...?"

May was right. Ash's body had transformed into that of a girl's curvy frame. She had grown smaller in height, just a few centimeters taller than Misty. Her black hair, once short and spiked, was now long and perfectly straight. Even her skin had gone from rough to silky smooth.

"T-this c-can't h-happen...I...Uhnn!"

"Ash!" Gary and Richie caught her at the same time. She had suddenly collapsed, and everyone guessed it was because of shock. The two boys cradled her while Misty checked her.

"He...I mean, she's just unconscious. We should get her home. Brock, you carry her. And you two," she turned to Gary and Richie, "start the car. May and Max, go with them. You too, Pikachu, Sparky, Eevee." Everyone nodded and followed Misty immediately. They ran out of the cave and back to the car. The three Pokemon were also with them. Misty was about to follow when she noticed something fall out of Ash's hand. She had wanted to call the others' attention, but decided not to, given the situation. She just picked up the item. It was a shell. Gold and shaped like a wing. It looked beautiful enough to be made into a pendant. Misty noticed something was engraved on one side of the shell. She squinted and tried to read the letters.

_Venus._

And beside it was the symbol for females.

OoO _Wakas _OoO

_**Kawahi: **I told you this was going to be embarrassing for all us boys._

_**DesComGurl: **Oh, come on, Kawa! It's not that bad!_

_**Schatzi: **Sure it is!_

_**Jezareth: **sigh Forget it, DCG. They're not gonna listen. _

_**Chiao Rang: **Jeza's right. Just start working on the next chapter, okay?_

_**DesComGurl: **Sure, whatever._

_**Tsubasa: **Anyways, we hope that you readers will give us some R&R. I hope we manage to meet your expectations. You's have to pardon us because Jezareth's still a little dazed. (She hit her head pretty hard. She still has the bump to prove it.) We still have a lot of time to make a few chapters. But after school starts, we'd be pretty busy. (We're all in the graduating class. We'll be graduating high school this year.) So please press that cute little button and review!_


End file.
